


[podfic] The Bright Light of Shipwreck

by majoline



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medusa I have carried with me this long while. And Pallas too. Soon I will let them go, and I to follow.</p>
<p>[edit the second] now with the cover art and audiofic archive link! :D!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Bright Light of Shipwreck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bright Light of Shipwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274) by [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree). 



> This was actually one of the first fics I ever wanted to podfic. I actually organized the sound effects for the section breaks back in October. I just didn't have the time to record this until recently. :(
> 
> The sound effects are from [public domain sounds](http://www.pdsounds.org/) with the exception of the owl call. That is the typical call from a male _Athene noctua_ (Little Owl) and the recording is from Brinzal. (<http://www.owlpages.com/contributors.php?conid=91>)
> 
> There's also a bonus! I went ahead and recorded the short poem from which the title and epigram originate, by George Oppen. It's [Of Being Numerous #9](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/175679#).
> 
> Thank you for your blanket permission, tree :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♥

  


Chapters: 1 + poem  
Length: 00:10:57 (with sound effects) & 00:10:18 (without sound effects)  
Size: 8.7 MB (with sound effects) & 8.2 MB (without sound effects)

Direct download courtesy of the audiofic archive: [with sound effects](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/202013040902.zip) | [without sound effects](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/202013040901.zip)


End file.
